Where does the rain go when you're through crying
by Mav1
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a mental institution for multiple reasons(some suppressed) where there's a hanyou for a guard and a monk for a psychologist and her rommate is an overly aggressive female with a soft side. Rating comes in a little later.


A/n- This is just a sample. If you like it, I'll continue. If not, it'll stay in my head. The title's kinda wonky but it'll do for now. Anywho- Disclaimer- Inuyasha isn't mine (I wish it was but,ahhhhhhhhhh, such is life) and neither is Nickelback. Smooches and enjoy (or not). ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She felt fuzzy and feather-light. The last thing she remembered was listening to Nickelback's Throw Yourself Away and a scorching liquid flowing past her tongue and down her throat. Slowly, she pulled herself up through the multiple layers of fog blanketing her mind. First, she heard the quiet. Then, she felt the strange fabric blanketing her body. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she realized exactly where she was- the hospital. Lifting a hand to her pounding head she murmured quietly, "oh shit." She couldn't be in the hospital simply for drinking to much and passing out, could she? She couldn't have been in a car accident because for some reason she recalled being alone last night. That's when she saw the patch of stark white against peach flesh out of the corner of her eye. She slowly moved her wrists into her line of vision and groaned. 'So that's what happened.' She smirked and gave a small, pained smile. 'Why the hell did they even bother?' Thick bandages covered her mutilated wrists, but left the rest of her open for scrutiny. A nurse bustled in and gave her a startled look when she realized the patient was awake.  
  
"Awake, are ye? I'll have t' get the doc in here so we can move ye. I'll be back in a jif." The nurse turned briskly on her heal and headed back for the door.  
  
"W-wait."  
  
The nurse turned back slowly with a warm smile gracing her wizened face. "Yes deary?"  
  
"Move me where?"  
  
The nurse's smile suddenly turned sad and sympathetic. "The adolescent psych ward. You tried to commit suicide last night."  
  
Kagome gave a weak laugh and held up her wrists. "Obviously. Probably not just the suicide factor is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid not deary. You might even be moved to a real institution if you don't speak up here, so please do try to cooperate."  
  
"Hmm. Thank you." The nurse nodded briefly and left.  
  
'Hmmph. Cooperate? Right."  
  
~88~ ~88~ ~88~ ~88~  
  
3 days later  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID FUCKINGASSHOLETHERE'SNOTHINGWRONGWITHMELETMEGOLETMEGO! ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!" Kagome kicked at the locked doors and generally struggled in the nurse's grip. Her hands were beat bloody and her throat was hoarse from screaming. The people in the halls inside the ward and out in the hall beyond the locked doors stood stock still, watching in horrified fascination. Kagome suddenly went quite and the one girl in the visiting room in the ward who had ever gotten anywhere with Kagome tensed up and plugged her ears just as Kagome let out a gut-wrenching, ear- splitting, blood-curdling scream. One of the female nurses ran up in mid- scream and shoved her syringe into the girl's arm. Kagome jerked and screamed and fought against the male nurse until, mid-struggle, she dropped off. The girl in the ward looked at Kagome with sad eyes and whispered, "bye Kagome."  
  
~88~ ~88~ ~88~ ~88~  
  
Kagome pulled herself up from yet another fog. When she managed to finally come awake fully, the first thing she realized was that her arms and legs were being held to the bed she was on. When she realized this...well of course she went into hysterics again. A different nurse ambled in through a heavy looking door in the side of a medium-sized, empty, padded, white room. Her ebony skin glistened in the sunlight streaming in through a window high up in the ceiling and her black hair was wound in a tight bun on the top of her head. "Hold your horses girl, I'm comin'." She walked up to the side of the bed and produced a syringe seemingly out of nowhere. "Here you go. This won't put you to sleep but it will calm you down again. Just a little prick." Kagome jerked at the feel of the needle breaking through skin. "I'll come back in a few minutes to show you to your room. Try to behave until then will you?" The nurse headed back towards the door, turning as she reached the door to say, "by the way, if you even care to know, my name's Claudetta. Call me MamaC." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Kagome felt her heart slow and her thoughts blur. She nodded off and was suddenly woken by the jostling of her restraints. 'Why can't I think straight?' "Come on baby," MamaC cooed gently as she helped Kagome to her feet. MamaC led Kagome slowly through the door and out into a pristine, green painted hall. Kagome's normally sparkling, chocolate eyes were now a dull, lifeless brown and her bouncy step was now reduced to a shuffle. Suddenly, a girl that looked to be roughly Kagome's age with brown hair held in a high ponytail and hazel eyes converged on the pair from another hallway. "MamaC? What's wrong with her? What room is she in? What's she on? How'd she..."  
  
"Sango, calm down or you'll find yourself in the same state as Kagome here. She's been medicated cuz we couldn't control her, she's in your room, you can't know what she's on, she was transferred here from the hospital, and from what I heard she caused way more trouble over there than you did."  
  
Sango pouted quietly and whispere, "damn."  
  
As they neared room #4412, Sango noticed an older looking boy with long black hair and soulless black eyes leaning on her doorjamb. "Naraku," she gritted out with a glare.  
  
"Sango, that is no way to treat a friend now is it?" When he caught sight of the slight, shuffling teen, he stood up abruptly with a predatory gleam in his eye. "Now who have we here? Let's a look shall we?" He took a step forward to meet the pair. Up to this point MamaC had completely ignored Naraku, but at his approach she could not help but notice Kagome's reaction. Kagome had stopped in her tracks and was looking at Naraku with that eerily blank stare. The fear only add to the chilling look of haunted death. Suddenly, Naraku took another step forward and Kagome dropped to a kneeling position on the floor, shivering and hugging MamaC's leg.  
  
"Go!" MamaC screamed at Naraku. "Get away! Get help or something."  
  
Naraku chuckled and ambled off as MamaC kneeled on the floor beside Kagome and tried to coax her to her feet. Suddenly another male voice echoed through the hall. " So what's the problem......Mama.....C?"  
  
The silver haired young man with white dog ears and a matching ward guard uniform halted in his tracks several feet away from the scene. "Oh,shit." Suddenly Kagome began to whimper and whine and curled up in a tight ball on the floor. MamaC looked up at the newcomer with anger flashing quite clearly in her chocolate eyes. "Damn that Naraku. He got you didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'm guessing he did it knowing the affect a male guard would have on her, especially a hanyou one."  
  
"Yeah. What does hanyou have to do with it though? You'd think she'd seen one before."  
  
The guard suddenly stiffened as a look of surprise blanketed his features. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Obviously. Shhhhhh baby, it's okay. What are you blabbering about boy, get to the point!"  
  
"Well, it's bad enough that she's got problems with guys, but to add to that she's a miko. A very powerful one at that. Hence the whole me not moving an inch except to talk bit. Hell, if it's not on her charts that means that either her family doesn't want anyone to know or they don't know at all. Either way probably means she's untrained which means she's a walking time bomb. If you can somehow get her to her room I'll phone for Kaede."  
  
"Just back off, get away, and call her now. Sango! Get over here and help me get her to your room." 


End file.
